Le plaisir des voyages en train
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Lors d'un voyage en train, même en première classe, il y a toujours des imprévus ou des détails énervants. Tout ce que souhaite Matt, c'est que ça n'agace pas trop Mello.


**Titre : **Le plaisir des voyages en train

**rating : **K+

**pairing :** none

**genre :** général/ humour

**résumé :** Lors d'un voyage en train, même en première classe, il y a toujours des imprévus ou des détails agaçants. Tout ce que souhaite Matt, c'est que ça n'agace pas trop Mello.

**note :** fic née dans un TGV. Je ne pensais pas écrire un jour une fic Death Note, les personnages étant assez complexes. Mais ils se prêtaient bien à la chose, alors je les ai laissés là en espérant que ce n'est pas trop mauvais ^^. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le petit garçon leva les yeux, fatigué de jouer. Super Death Fighter l'ennuyait. Il avait la dernière console présentée à la pub et prenait plaisir à le faire comprendre à tout le monde en laissant le son audible dans tout le wagon. Après tout, maman disait que les écouteurs étaient mauvais pour les oreilles, alors tant pis. Il voulait écouter. Et puis le son était cool. L'écran vibrait quand ses adversaires tombaient sur le sol en poussant des cris marrant. Lui tombait rarement : son personnage était fort, et il ne poussait pas des cris aigus, lui. Il était trop classe. Et il déchirait tout. C'était lui qui avait choisi son design. Une grosse montagne de muscle qui éclatait tous ses adversaires. Un mec, car les filles couinaient en tombant, ce qui était drôle, mais à part ça, elles n'étaient pas très fortes. Quant aux mecs, ils étaient difficiles mais il les avait tous vaincu. Même l'espèce de ninja habillé en vert fluo et le boss de fin avec ses points de résistance à la limite de la triche.<p>

Il l'avait trouvé cool ce jeu, très cool même. Mais maintenant, il s'ennuyait. Il soupira bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de sa mère.

- "Soit sage et joue", répondit-elle, exaspérée en essayant de donner le biberon à Louise, sa sœur de six mois qui adorait par dessus tout se mettre à brailler brusquement quand lui-même était en train de jouer ou de dormir. Le garçon soupira à nouveau. Tout était toujours pour elle. Il donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil devant lui, agacé. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard mécontent au seul jeu qu'il avait emmené, il leva les yeux et commença à observer les passagers.

Devant lui se trouvaient quatre sièges se faisant face deux à deux, beaucoup plus confortables que le sien de son point de vue. Ils contenaient des adultes dont un jouait sur un ordinateur. Des vieux, presque autant que sa mère. Pas intéressants. Devant lui sur sa droite, il y avait deux grands. Un blond qui dormait, l'air mécontent, et un rouquin avec des lunettes bizarres qui jouait à la console, la même que lui, celle qui venait de sortir. La dernière à la mode, celle pour qui il avait pleuré comme un bébé dans le magasin pour l'avoir. Sa mère avait fait une drôle de tête mais elle l'avait acheté. Elle avait même essayé de le punir, mais de toute manière ses copains avaient été trop jaloux. C'était la meilleure. Il donna un autre coup de pied dans le siège, énervé. Un autre garçon avait la même console que lui. Il le fixa, le défiant du regard, mais l'autre l'ignora, continuant de tapoter sur les boutons, les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Le sale gosse le regarda jouer, jugeant la manière dont ses doigts volaient d'une touche à l'autre au rythme de son jeu. Il se pencha, tentant d'apercevoir la cartouche de jeu. Elle était rouge, comme la sienne. Le rouquin jouait au même jeu que lui! Il en était sûr, c'était l'un des rares jeux qui étaient disponibles pour sa super console. Il l'observa avec jalousie ; le grand ne semblait pas encore s'ennuyer. Peut-être n'avait-il pas aussi bien réussi que lui. Sinon il s'ennuierait, il en était sûr. Donc le rouquin était moins bon que lui. Il se sentit supérieur. L'autre avait beau être grand, il n'avait pas dû faire un personnage classe et fort. C'était sans doute une fille avec de gros lolos mais faible. Toutes les filles étaient faibles, de toute manière. Mais si le grand aux lunettes bizarres était moins loin que lui, il devait être moins fort que lui. Il brancha la connexion sans fil et rechercha l'autre console. ce qui était bien avec celle-là était qu'on pouvait jouer à plusieurs. Il allait lui montrer qui était le plus cool et le plus fort des deux. Que, tout grand qu'il était, il n'était pas assez bien pour sa console. Pas assez cool.

Matt leva un sourcil lorsqu'à la fin de son combat il vit apparaître une demande de connexion avec une proposition de combat. Le mode interactif de sa console était activé ? Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il vidait prématurément sa batterie de cette manière. Mais qui le défiait en combat ?

« Killer vous propose un combat ! Voulez-vous répondre à ce défi ? » lui proposa l'écran avec un enthousiasme aussi débordant qu'artificiel.

Le roux leva les yeux en mordillant le bâton de sucette qu'il avait au lieu de son habituelle cigarette. Un garçon le regardait fixement, quelques rangées plus loin. C'était le sale morveux qui ennuyait tout le wagon depuis le départ du train. Celui qui tapait dans le siège d'un étudiant dont les envies de meurtres étaient en nette augmentation depuis le début du trajet. Celui que Mello projetait d'envoyer jouer sur les rails au prochain passage de train si jamais ils descendaient à la même gare.

Le petit brun le fixait avec mépris, les jambes se balançant en dessous de son siège. Dans ses mains se trouvait une console qu'il serrait un peu trop fort, prêt à lancer une partie.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, le gamin cherchant à distinguer les yeux de Matt à travers ses lunettes jaunes et les mèches qui retombaient sur ses yeux. L'ex-habitant de Wami's House se demanda si ça en valait la peine. Un gosse mal élevé, même pas un défi.

La bouche du morveux se plissa de mécontentement. Alerte rouge. Si de bonne humeur le morpion était déjà une nuisance pour son entourage, de mauvaise humeur il devait être encore pire. De l'autre côté, en gagnant il n'était pas sûr d'améliorer son humeur. Ça pourrait être encore pire.

- Gros nul, clama une voix aiguë.

- A qui il parle, ce môme ? intervint Mello en émergeant de son sommeil.

Matt sentit ses muscles se tendre malgré lui. Mello la pile électrique impulsive pourrait très bien mettre à exécution l'une de ses menaces dont la moindre était de coller des baffes au sale gosse.

- A moi, répondit-il laconiquement en montrant l'écran à son ami. Il veut jouer.

Le blond jeta un œil dédaigneux à la console.

- Ben, écrase-le. Pour mes nerfs.

Matt soupira et accepta la requête.

« Kim vs Killer : start ! »

Le garçon vit s'afficher l'annonce du combat. Kim, ça devait être un nom de fille. Et, lorsque les personnages apparurent avec un compte à rebours, il vit que c'était effectivement le cas. Une fille, plus petite que lui, toute mince (même pas une montagne de muscles) avec des gros lolos et un mini short. Trop nulle. C'était sans doute pour ça que l'autre en était moins loin que lui, c'était une certitude. Il allait l'éclater.

Matt faillit faire une grimace consternée, ce que Mello, qui regardait par dessus son épaule, ne se retint pas de faire. Un gros tas de muscle dont le profil concentrait quasiment tous ses points sur la force et la défense. Un peu l'inverse de son personnage.

Puis le combat commença. Et au bout de trente secondes, il devint clair que Matt avait l'avantage. Killer avait beau avoir une bonne défense et ses coups être redoutables, il était lent. Kim enchaînait les coups de points et de pieds, faisant baisser lentement mais sûrement la jauge de vie de son adversaire. Elle était rarement touchée et pouvait même placer un combo de temps en temps.

Mello se désintéressa rapidement du massacre. Matt ne rencontrait aucune résistance, aussi, le blond préféra observer le garçon. Ce dernier ne souriait plus, au contraire du futur balafré qui eut une mimique méprisante.

- Dans tes dents, sale morveux, pensa-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure que le combat avancé, le môme semblait de plus en plus contrarié, appuyant avec une hargne croissante sur les boutons de sa console. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Rage ? Gêne ? Crise de larmes ? Mello hésitait.

Puis le combat prit fin, sur un ultime coup de pied acrobatique de la bimbo du rouquin. Elle leva les bras en signe de victoire, un message de fin de combat barrant tout l'écran. Matt détacha enfin ses yeux de sa console, jetant un œil sur le gamin insupportable.

Il y eut un court silence, les deux camarades se demandant comment il allait réagir.

Il réagit mal.

Et comme l'avait prévu Matt, la situation empira.

- GROS NUL ! brailla le gamin, faisant sursauter tout le wagon.

- Kévin ! s'écria la mère, scandalisée, essayant en même temps de calmer son bébé qui commençait à pleurer.

Tout le wagon regardait le gamin fout de rage, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Gros nul ! s'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois, bourrant de coups de pieds le siège devant lui.

L'étudiant se tourna vers la mère, excédé.

- Madame, votre fils exagère. Calmez-le, s'il vous plaît.

- Kévin, arrête tout de suite !

Le sale gosse saisit un gobelet vide qu'il lança vers Matt. L'objet atterrit à ses pieds sans le toucher.

- Kévin ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Elle regarda Matt qui observait la scène d'un air placide.

- Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'égosilla-t-elle.

- Rien, répondit Matt. Je n'ai rien fait.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité.

- Madame, calmez votre gosse, intervint un autre passager.

- Kévin, arrête ! Pose ça !

Le blond avait saisi un emballage de sandwich et s'apprêtait à le lancer à nouveau.

- Ton pull est moche ! Et tes lunettes aussi ! Gros naze.

Tous les passagers suivaient l'échange avec un intérêt mêlé d'agacement. Un jeune homme lança un regard fatigué sur la source de bruit qui l'empêchait d'écouter son lecteur mp3 tranquillement.

- Kévin !

Mais Mello aussi en avait assez.

- Hé, le sale morveux.

Le silence s'abattit soudainement sur le wagon.

- Retourne t'asseoir et ferme là.

La menace sembla emplir l'air.

- Si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, je te fais bouffer ta console de merde.

Un ange passa, tendu. Le garçon regarda le grand qui était face à lui. Maigrichon, une coiffure moche de fille, des fringues bizarres. Mais ses yeux faisaient peur. Kévin eut soudain froid. Il eut d'un seul coup la certitude que le type était capable de le tuer, juste comme ça. Il n'était pas comme les grands qu'il connaissait, pas comme ces débiles qui se bagarraient parfois dans la cour. Il avait l'impression d'être une souris devant un chat qui se demandait s'il valait la peine qu'il l'achève d'un coup de patte.

Il se rassit silencieusement, sans oser lâcher l'autre des yeux.

Mello se laissa à son tour retomber sur la banquette dans un bruit mat qui s'entendit nettement dans tout le wagon malgré le bruit du train. Le garçon se mit à regarder le siège en face de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, n'osant pas reprendre sa console. Mello se carra dans son fauteuil et referma les yeux, tentant une nouvelle fois de s'endormir. La mère les regarda alternativement, puis, voyant que plus rien ne se passait, se mit à cajoler son bébé pour qu'elle finisse son biberon.

La tension retomba, chacun retournant à ses occupations qui consistaient pour la plupart à lire, dormir, ou encore envoyer des messages sur son portable. Matt ne fit pas exception à la règle et revint à sa console, lançant le prochain combat.

Le voyage jusqu'à la prochaine gare se passa tranquillement. Mello ouvrit les yeux en entendant des gens se lever et partir. Le mioche à la console et sa famille niaise n'en faisaient pas partie. Le blond regarda sans la voir la famille anglaise qui montait et finit par refermer les yeux pour continuer sa sieste.

Matt leur accorda un peu plus d'attention. Le couple avait trois enfants, dont le plus jeune était une gamine d'environ quatre ans, débordante d'énergie. A cet âge là, les enfants ont une voix aiguë et des tendances à couiner joyeusement. Mello était déjà énervé, et autant il pouvait supporter les pleurs d'un bébé ou encore les bruits d'une console de jeu (s'ils n'étaient pas trop forts et si ce n'était pas la console de Matt, bien évidement), autant les cris d'un enfant en âge de comprendre que s'il ne la fermait pas il s'en prendrait une, c'était déjà beaucoup moins évident.

La gamine fit pire que toutes les prévisions de Matt. Elle ne se mit pas à parler. Elle ne piqua pas non plus de crise de rage, et ne poussa pas non plus des cris de joie, ce qui aurait entraîné une réaction des parents.

Elle se mit à chanter un générique de dessin animé.

La voix aiguë mais puissante entonna un refrain entêtant, massacrant l'air initial. Tout le wagon profita des aventures d'un dinosaure et de ses amis dans le monde merveilleux de la Terre. Matt vit la main de son ami se crisper. C'était le genre d'air qui tourne en boucle dans la tête, et ce d'autant plus longtemps que les paroles sont stupides.

La mère de la petite lui demanda de chanter moins fort en donnant une sorte de console (Matt se dit que celles-ci étaient visiblement devenues l'objet ultime des parents débordés), ce qui entraîna l'arrêt de la chanson environ cinq secondes, ce qui était un beau score compte tenu du tempérament visiblement hyperactif de la gamine. Mais cette dernière aimait visiblement chanter en jouant. Elle leva l'objet multicolore pourvu d'un écran et le regarda d'un air un peu étonné. Puis elle le reposa, recommençant à chanter en tapotant le jouet en rythme sur la tablette.

Les deux surdoués subirent un nouveau couplet qui leur apprenait qu'avoir beaucoup d'amis, c'était super. Matt vit Mello serrer les dents.

- Encore une qui devait aller jouer sur les rails, commenta le blond.

Devant eux, l'un des étudiants avec ordinateur fronça les sourcils en soupirant. Le morveux du début glissa un œil inquiet vers le blond, redoutant une réaction. Un jeune augmenta le son de son lecteur mp3. Puis le père se penchant vers sa progéniture, souriant et lui prit le jeu.

- Allons, tu sais bien qu'il faut l'allumer ! Tiens !

Matt hésita à remettre ses écouteurs et continuer à jouer. Ce genre de console primaire ne devait pas posséder d'écouteurs et émettait très souvent des sons pour le moins agaçant pour les tornades blondes type Mello.

L'homme alluma le jouet qui se mit en marche dans une série de bips joyeux. Le rouquin eut soudain la certitude que les dix prochaines minutes allaient être difficiles pour tous, et comme souvent, il ne se trompa pas.

- Appuie sur le triangle pour lancer le jeu » demanda la console dans un enregistrement dont le souffle était audible malgré le bruit du train.

Les quelques conversations en cours s'arrêtèrent brièvement pour voir d'où venait la voix. Un des étudiants échangea un regard résigné avec son voisin. Oui, ils allaient subir les glapissements niais d'un jouet pour enfant.

- DWING ! fit joyeusement le bouton lorsque la gamine appuya.

- Appuie sur le rond quand tu entend le son « a ». Si tu n'entends pas le son « a », appuie sur le triangle.

Mello ouvrit les yeux. Les parents riaient en regardant la petite qui souriait en appuyant avec application sur les boutons.

- Farm ! annonça la voix artificielle féminine.

-Dino-dino-dino, commença à fredonner la gamine, revenant à son refrain alors que la machine la félicitait dans une mélodie bruyante et enthousiaste.

Elle s'interrompit le temps du mot suivant.

- Horse.

- C'est le meilleur, chantonna-t-elle.

- Non. Essaie encore : « horse ».

- Putain, il peuvent pas la faire taire, siffla Mello entre ses dents.

- On descend à la prochaine gare, pas la peine de s'énerver, relativisa Matt. Ni de la frapper.

Le blond l'ignora. La gamine et sa console idiote l'énervait. Ça et l'autre morveux... On ne pouvait décidément plus prendre un train tranquillement sans que des gosses piaillent ou encore que des abrutis mettent de la musique.

- Calme toi, Mello. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Kevin se tassa sur son fauteuil en sentant l'orage arriver. Il se demanda si ce grand aux allures de fille avait un flingue sur lui. Sûrement.

- Hey ! Pouvez dire à votre fille de faire moins de bruit ? C'est un wagon « silence » ici, lança Mello dans un anglais clair et parfait.

La famille se tourna vers lui, surprise de voir quelqu'un parler leur langue. Le wagon entier releva la tête. Puis le père jaugea du regard le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, affalé dans son fauteuil. Il faisait une tête de moins que lui.

- C'est une petite fille, si on peut plus laisser jouer les enfants, où va le monde ?

- Dans ton cul, répondit intérieurement Matt en parfait geek.

- Tous les enfants font du bruit, reprit l'homme.

- Je vous demande de couper le son de la console de votre gamine et de la faire taire. Vous faites chier tout le wagon.

- Restez poli, jeune homme.

La tension monta d'un cran. Kevin avait l'air d'enregistrer chaque seconde de l'altercation en vue d'une interview pour un journal télévisé. Sa mère jeta au gothique un regard mauvais.

- Coupez le son de la console, ordonna Mello.

Tous les voyageurs suivaient maintenant l'altercation avec attention, bien que ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se disait. La fillette continuait de jouer, inconsciente de tout le remue-ménage qu'elle causait. Ses frères jetaient au garçon un regard légèrement inquiet.

- Bravo ! Tu as tout réussi ! couina la voix artificielle.

Une musique de victoire se lança.

- Dino-dino-dino-DIIIINOOO, chanta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, les « i » arrachant les oreilles des voyageurs à moins de trois mètres d'elle.

Matt vit les muscles de son ami se tendre, symptôme caractéristique d'une forte envie de claquer quelqu'un ou quelque chose. La tension devint palpable même pour la petite qui arrêta de jouer.

- Maman ! J'ai faim ! Je veux des chips ! piailla-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

Il y eut un silence, puis la mère se tourna vers sa fille en disant.

- D'accord, mais tu arrêtes de jouer quand tu manges.

La gamine saisit le sachet ouvert avec enthousiasme. Le seul bruit audible durant trente secondes fut le craquement des chips dans sa bouche et le bruit du sachet. Puis Mello émit un reniflement dédaigneux et referma les yeux. La tension retomba d'un coup.

L'étudiant avec un casque relança sa musique. Le père fixa encore le blond quelques secondes, puis revint à sa fille, l'air indigné d'avoir été apostrophé dans le train mais fier de s'être imposé face à un jeune délinquant. Kévin regarda sa console qui avait perdu tout intérêt en se demandant s'il allait demander lui aussi quelque chose à manger à sa mère. Le blond était sans doute un tueur en série recherché par le FBI, il ne valait mieux pas le provoquer. Peut-être tuerait-il toute la famille de la gamine et il pourrait raconter à ses copains qu'il avait tenu tête au tueur, même si c'était pas longtemps.

Le silence dura cinq minutes, cinq minutes de craquements de chips et de sachets, pour être précis.

Puis elle ralluma la console et se mit à chahuter avec son frère, un petit brun d'environ huit ans. Des cris suraigus envahirent le wagon, suffisamment puissants pour que les parents interviennent, n'ayant pas envie de finir sourds.

Mello ne bougea pas. Les yeux clos, le visage inexpressif, il semblait ne pas entendre les hurlements surexcités qui agressaient les oreilles des autres passagers. Kevin poussa l'audace jusqu'à le fixer quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout. Le blond devait préparer quelque chose. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas être insensible aux ultrasons produits par la gamine.

Résigné, Matt continua son jeu, augmentant légèrement le son. Mello était anormalement calme plus terrible serait la tempête. Voyant que leurs enfants ne se disputaient plus, les anglais les laissèrent jouer ensemble. Ce fut pire que la console et le chahut. Deux enfants surexcités jouant ensemble.

L'agacement et la résignation se lisaient sur tous les visages. Certains jetaient même un regard en coin à Mello en espérant une autre intervention de sa part. Mais le jeune homme semblait parti dans une autre dimension où les cris des enfants n'étaient pas audibles. Kevin attendait un meurtre, il ne savait pas trop quand. Mais il espérait que le blond l'avait oublié.

La petite cria en secouant son siège, amenant une grimace agacée de la femme occupant celui derrière. Le rouquin remarqua du coin de l'œil une micro-crispation du coin des lèvres de son ami. Mauvais signe. Mello ne retenait jamais sa colère. Mais le blond ne bougea pas. Les parents non plus, trop occupés à discuter de leur prochaine destination, et sans doute devenus sourds aux fréquences correspondant aux cris de leur progéniture.

La gare arriva. Matt rangea sa console et sortit une cigarette. L'envie de fumer commençait à devenir pressante, la sucette n'était qu'un maigre palliatif. La tornade blonde se leva nonchalamment. Les étudiants deux rangées plus loin firent de même. Feignant de jouer avec l'emballage de son sandwich, Kevin guettait les réactions des deux surdoués. Le regard de Mello passa sur lui sans s'arrêter, méprisant. Les deux jeunes passèrent à côté de lui sans qu'il se passe rien.

Le garçon relâcha sa respiration, soulagé. Il n'aurait rien. Et puis, il descendait bien plus loin qu'eux avec sa mère. Matt quant à lui se tendit légèrement. Ils arrivaient près de la famille anglaise. Le père était occupé à lire une carte avec sa femme. La gamine était revenue à sa console et chantait de nouveau son générique en manipulant l'objet éteint. Les deux garçons de la familles étaient occupés pour l'aîné avec sa console, pour le plus jeune à farfouiller dans son sac.

Ce fut très rapide. Même si Matt avait eu l'intention d'intervenir, il n'aurait pas réussi. D'un geste vif, le blond se pencha et saisit la console entre les mains de la fillette. Il se redressa comme s'il venait de faire la chose la plus naturelle au monde, puis écarta les doigts, laissant tomber le jouet qu'il écrasa d'un coup de semelle précis. L'électronique ne résista pas aux chaussures renforcées du blond et rendit l'âme immédiatement. L'action n'avait duré que deux secondes maximum et Mello s'en allait déjà, comme si de rien était.

Le visage de la petite se contracta d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Les cris n'allaient pas tarder. Et à peine Matt fut-il sorti du wagon que un hurlement de colère et de tristesse éclatait, un vagissement de fillette qui venait de voir son jouet détruit. Mello eut un sourire mauvais.

- Ça fait du bien, ricana-t-il. Elle devra apprendre autrement s'il y a un « o » dans « kitchen ».

Des éclats de voix retentirent ensuite. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà hors du wagon et s'éloignaient dans la foule des voyageurs. Matt entendit la voix de l'anglais brailler des insultes dans leur dos. L'homme était descendu du train et les cherchait, furieux.

Aucun d'eux ne se retourna. Le type n'allait pas les poursuivre dans la gare, après tout. Les insultes se turent rapidement et ils sortirent sans encombre pour déboucher dans le hall bondé. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le blond entama une plaque de chocolat. L'autre alluma sa cigarette, hésitant à rallumer sa console.

- bidibiiiiiip !

- Raaaah ! brailla Mello, saisissant l'objet des mains de son propriétaire pour l'éclater par terre qui n'osa pas réagir en voyant le regard de tueur.

Matt soupira. Il attendrait que Mello soit calmé pour allumer la sienne et finir sa partie.

Deux jours plus tard, un magasin de vente de jeux et consoles électroniques était braqué, sans que Matt sache vraiment si Mello était impliqué.


End file.
